Lips of Lust
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: On a day when Kaito's parents leave on vacation, he invites Lily to sleepover with him. It was their tradition. However, new feelings emerge and these new feelings were telling Kaito to steal Lily's lips. But he just couldn't, considering the circumstances. How long would he be able to resist the temptation, though? Special Note: This story has absolutely no dialogue in it.


Kaito's parents were on vacation. He was alone. Lily's parents are dead. She was already alone to begin with. The two of them had this tradition. A tradition of secret sleepovers that were meant to take advantage of the fact that Kaito's parents were out and that Lily and him would be able to spend time together.

They have done this often and to those who knew about it, they didn't seem to mind. Some even thought it was cute, but the two didn't seem to care about the opinions of others; as long as they could see each other.

In the morning, Kaito's parents left for a vacation overseas. He knew what to do. He called Lily and asked her if she wanted to do the thing they always did whenever he was alone. She agreed as she did without fail.

However, there was a snowstorm emerging later on in the afternoon, so he also offered to pick her up from her house. Obviously, she took the offer. The boy was happy that he was spending time with the closest girl he has ever trusted in his life.

He had thought that maybe he should get a haircut to look good for Lily, so before he went to her house, he went to the barber shop. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that the barber was always closed on Mondays. Rolling his eyes and feeling irritated at the wasted gas, Kaito just drove to Lily's house.

The first thing that Lily did once she put her stuff in the trunk of Kaito's car was play with his hair. It was something that she did ever since they were children. His hair was her favourite toy from him, or of him since his hair was a part of his body. Another favourite part about him was his cheeks.

It's a weird thing that he noticed but he remembered Lily as a rather chubby little girl and as she grew up, she seemed to have slimmed down. He himself had put on more weight due to his high appetite and lack of motivation to exercise. Role reversal. Again, it didn't seem to change anything about their current relationship. They had always remained so close.

They didn't talk much on the car-ride home. Lily simply stared outside at the falling snow as Kaito drove to his house.

When they arrived, Lily took her time settling down. Kaito, however, had work to do. The snow had blanketed the driveway, turning it completely white. He couldn't ask Lily to help him out; she wasn't really tolerant to the cold as a whole. So it was left up to him to do the job.

Once the shoveling was done, Kaito eagerly went inside and prepared a warm dinner for him and Lily to have as he also prepared a fireplace and movie for them to watch as they had dinner together.

Overtime, Kaito thought back on how the day went by and noticed the lack of words between them. It didn't seem to bother Kaito, which was odd, considering he loves talking to Lily. He had wondered if Lily felt the same way he was.

Kaito took little bites at a time while he was continuing to eye Lily. She was wrapped up in a scarf and a warm blanket while sitting closer to the fireplace. Kaito was sitting further back, behind Lily, so she couldn't see his gaze on her.

In his mind, he realised what he wanted to do, and it made him blush. ...He wanted to steal a kiss from her lips.

Steal a kiss? No. He mentally scolded himself. Why would he want to suddenly kiss his best friend on the lips? He kissed her before, but it was on the cheek when she was crying. That was also when they were innocent children. Now, they're practically adults and as adults, they tend to value their own bodies, space, and privacy a bit more.

Also, considering the circumstances, Kaito feared that if he asked Lily if he could steal her lips for a moment, she would think he'd be taking advantage of her.

Then, the devil inside of him interjected that what if he did it at a time when she _couldn't_ know about it? He was normally strong enough to ignore the devil's temptations but not this time. He actually contemplated doing the devil's proposal.

This internal war of feelings would continue throughout the evening. Kaito and Lily were staying in separate rooms, doing their homework. Kaito couldn't even do his homework; he was too distracted. He had feelings for Lily that he couldn't deny anymore. But he didn't want to let her know, not while they were alone and had his house to themselves.

Then, the time came for bedtime. Kaito gulped and then brought up the decree of old to Lily; they never failed to sleep together in bed while having these sleepovers. He couldn't help but be slightly shy about proposing to sleep in bed together. Lily agreed but not before taking about a minute to think about it and eyeing him suspiciously.

He wondered, what was going through in her mind? Why was he looking at him like he was about to do something bad? Does she have an idea of what he could be doing, he wondered.

Two hours later when it was time for bed and the sleet on the driveway turned into ice from the coldness of the night, Kaito got onto his side of the bed in his pajamas. Lily soon followed suit with her own pajamas. She slowly walked over to her side of the bed but Kaito tracked her movements with his eyes, and rather closely. He was trending dangerous waters, and he knew it but he couldn't help himself. Kaito was starting to embrace his attraction to the blonde. He had wondered why these feelings only started to show itself just now and not before when they had the other sleepovers. What was different about this one?

The lights were turned off and it was time to sleep. Lily was asleep almost instantly. Kaito knew she was a heavy sleeper and it usually takes a strong kick to wake her up.

He stared at the ceiling. The devil told him that now's his chance to give her a kiss. But this was even more criminal; a sleeping person cannot give their consent to be touched, even for a kiss. He couldn't risk even a soft peck, he thought.

When he looked over at Lily, he noticed that she was facing towards him. Now he felt the temptation even more powerful and magnetising. He cursed in his mind. Why did she have to fall asleep facing towards him?

He took a moment to observe. The moonlight was shining from the window and onto her blonde hair, which made it look glamourous and silky. Even...sexy.

That's it, he thought. He just had to be closer. He was barely able to resist stealing her lips but he wanted to be closer, to feel the heat from her body. As discreetly as possible, he carefully eased his body closer to Lily.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Kaito's legs became entangled with hers! She moved almost directly into him!

Now, he couldn't move his lower-body. He was shackled to her. What horrible timing!

The way she moved after he moved, it was almost as if she was _waiting_ for him to come closer so that she could trap him.

He quickly perished the thought. It was just a major coincidence. The body moves on its own while it's slumbering. No big deal.

But it _was_ a big deal, whether he liked it or not. In fact, he can't remember the last time he was in bed _this_ close with Lily before, let alone facing each other.

Kaito closed his eyes and took a light sigh before opening them again. He didn't know what to do now except...get that satisfaction. Thing is, he can't even turn around to not face her so that the temptation would disappear. In a way, he felt like he _had_ to kiss her in order to stop these nagging feelings once and for all to get sleep for the night.

Holding his breath, Kaito eased his head closer to Lily's face. He had never noticed how big her lips were, or was it because he wanted to kiss her so bad?

Swallowing, Kaito slowly pursed his lips and gave a very light peck...on the small corner of Lily's lips.

Middle-of-the-road approach; he kissed her lips but not directly. Kaito had hoped that satisfied his curiosity for now. As his head was pulled back to where it originally was, he finally felt sleep taking over. He had no idea how it finally came but he supposed that exhaustion finally got the best of him.

Not taking her eyes off for one second, Kaito felt his vision fade as he finally fell asleep while feeling the warmth of their entangled legs together...


End file.
